


danger latte (ABO)#3

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 车车来啦





	danger latte (ABO)#3

6.

透不过气。

呼吸像隔了一层薄纱，稀薄的空气勉强被吸入肺中，又像得了救赎一般全数呼出去。勉强保存的理智叫嚣着离开，可身上人的手指仿佛带着火花的电流一路在他的胸膛埋下一枚枚炸弹。

砰、  
砰、  
砰、

李东海觉得自己彻底陷入了沼泽，越挣扎越深陷，最终连一根手指都抬不起来。

“唔……”  
“哈……”

太羞耻了。  
李东海用力想要把涌进脑袋里的欲望甩出去，可身体像是拥有着自己的意志，迎合着人的手指与唇动作着，身后隐秘的地方携着一阵一阵的热流与情欲，使他不得不扭动着身体，躲避愈来愈高的浪潮。

李赫宰不急不缓地品尝着这得来全不费工夫的猎物，在李东海泛着红色又烫人的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕，这人已经完全进入发情期，身下的床单被打湿了大片。

这个小猎物还偏偏强硬的很，明明眼神都已经飘到天边去，还硬是咬着嘴唇不发出一点声音，企图保持清醒。

行，对得起一开始把他误以为A的外表。

只不过现在，眼前的小猎物脱下了那身野兽的皮，极像个乖张的小猫咪，在人身下不管不顾地发着情，喵喵地直要甜进人心窝里。甜度十足的牛奶实在是太合李赫宰的口味，他的唇每作恶一次，鼻尖的牛奶味就又要浓上一分。

“李东海先生，”  
李赫宰把软的不成样子的李东海翻过身来背对着他朝下趴过去，伏到人后背上舔着李东海的耳垂恶意地释放着信息素。本就脆弱的omega被突如而来的信息素打压的腿又软了一分，差点就要失去意识。  
“原来，是只小奶牛啊。”

李赫宰嗤笑一声，鼻息洒在李东海滚烫的腺体处，激的人直打哆嗦。

“小奶牛”  
恶魔般的低语又响起在耳边，李东海闭着双眼等候发落，此刻一切都不比身后泛滥的热潮重要，他只想让身后的人填满他，贯穿他，给他所有。

“嗯……”  
听到李东海从嗓子里挤出一句算是回应的话，李赫宰又轻笑，仍是不紧不慢的样子，他铁了心要把这只小猫咪玩到求饶才行，  
“来让哥哥看看，有多少牛奶？”

满是暗示的话要在平常进了李东海的耳朵怕是要给他羞死，可此刻脑袋却疯狂地期待李赫宰下一步要做些什么。

胸前的两点从刚刚开始就因为得不到抚慰而传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，想要蹭在床单上来舒缓一下，却被李赫宰固住双手。发情期的omega本就脆弱，第二性别的力量压制混上信息素更是让两人强弱立显。胯下的性器早就精神起来，分泌的黏液与床单上的潮湿混为一体。

等了半晌也没人动静，得不到纾解的欲望忽的燃起，李东海蓦地睁开双眼，看似清明地回头，挣扎着向李赫宰递去示弱的目光。可那人表情忽变，无知少年一样表示看不懂李东海这是什么意思。

被欲火冲昏头脑的李东海此刻被他的表情气的登时炸开信息素，果不其然李赫宰脸色忽暗，大手一捞把他贴近自己的身子。

李东海又打了一个冷颤，无需多加感知就已经能描绘出身后那根东西的尺寸。可还没等他想清楚今天活下来的几率，李赫宰便扶着自己的巨物毫无预告地顺着他的股沟滑进后穴，强硬地塞进一个头部。

“啊”  
一声惊呼硬生生卡在嗓子里，突如而来的满足感让李东海几乎是在李赫宰刚进去入一瞬间就射了出来，羞愧感与刹那间的高潮让他羞红了整个身子蜷缩起来。

“嗯，果然是个称职的小奶牛。”  
李赫宰嘴里说着荤话握上粉嫩的性器，随意撸动了几下便又硬挺起来，后穴也不受控制地又流出一股爱液，感受到李赫宰的物事险些滑出去，李东海着急地夹紧了一些。

“哈……你……”

前端的释放并不能长久地缓解所有的情欲，没等一会儿李东海便又燥热起来，李赫宰把持力十足地也不动弹，只引得小omega哼哼唧唧地扭动着身子讨好他，努力地想让身后的巨物再进去一寸。

浓郁的奶香几乎填满了整个口腔，李赫宰盯着眼前的人后颈处跳动的腺体，身下被人的后穴咬的发疼，他眼神升起一层雾，探过去温柔地舔舐随时都可以被咬破的腺体。

嗯……牛奶和咖啡……  
我喜欢。  
甜牛奶加多了的拿铁更喜欢。

李赫宰想到这儿又笑起来，一个挺身全数没入，紧致的内里显然是初次容纳异物，迫不及待的吸附包裹着柱身，李赫宰满足地喟叹一声。

“第一次？”  
明明口中像问着今天吃了什么一样风轻云淡的语气，身下却是一次又一次恶狠狠地贯穿，李东海失神地随着身后的动作一前一后，像只刚从水里钓上的鲜活的鱼，在无边欲海中不能自已地挣扎着。

“啊…轻点…轻……”

“嗯？”  
李赫宰真的如他所说慢下动作，将耳朵努力凑到他的耳边。可在此时这看似体贴的动作却着实加重了李东海难解的欲望，

“不…你快，快点……”

“唉”  
李赫宰装模作样地叹口气抽离出去，李东海此刻早已被情欲裹挟，除了求欢别无其他的想法。整个身子被刚刚的抽插折腾的毫无气力可言，李东海咬着牙翻过身子，用自以为凶狠的眼神瞪着李赫宰。

“你到底，喂！”  
还没等他说完李赫宰便两手掐上他的腰肢，轻轻用力便把他抱坐在自己小腹上，其中的意味不言而喻。

股间的滚烫抵在后穴处，李东海早已顾不上其他，抬起身伸手扶住柱身便坐了下去，迫切的动作毫无技巧却直捣花心，次次由重力主导的抽插直顶的李东海腿根发颤。

“哈…哈…好……”

李赫宰看着这只小猫咪在自己身上忘我的模样，坏心眼的在人落下的瞬间向上挺腰，李东海惊叫一声软了腰，趴在李赫宰胸前大口喘着气。李赫宰又向上顶了一下腰，李东海哼咛一声，惹得人禁不住又笑起来。

逐渐染上奶香的咖啡味男人坐起身，就着这个姿势给李东海掉了个，男人尺寸惊人的事物在身体里转了个圈。李东海瞳孔倏地扩散一下，生理泪水从眼眶溢出，喉咙里嘶哑出声，李赫宰趁机大开大合地冲撞上去，没出几下李东海便射了出来。

“小奶牛舒服了？”  
“我还没开始呢。”

李东海此刻脑袋里乱入一团浆糊，口中只剩断断续续的呜咽，李赫宰毫不收力地做着活塞运动，粗壮的柱身带着一串银丝抽出又全根没入，手上也不忘探到胸前捻搓受冷漠许久的红樱。次次冲撞到生殖腔口的性器带李东海登上无数次的高峰，他手指无力地蜷缩着，大张着口用力攫取新鲜的空气。

他哪里经过这种事，平日里只管装作是个力大如牛的A，张扬跋扈地做着自己的安保头头，发情期就翘班在家里打了抑制剂睡大觉。

被信息素打压的提前发情是第一次，和A做爱是第一次，被人操到高潮更是第一次。

李东海趴在床上，手指绞着床单再发不出什么声音，而李赫宰仍像还未开始一样享受着这个宝物般的牛奶味omega。

原本好看的金发此时因为汗液缕缕贴在额前，眉头紧皱着似乎在诉说着难以承受的快感，初次承欢的后穴依旧紧致如初，这一切都使Alpha的自尊心得到满足。他一手将李东海一条腿提起靠在自己肩上，直朝着诱人的生殖腔撞去，将热液一股脑灌进去。

“不要！”  
李东海眼神失焦却没有任何办法能阻止一个想要完成标记的Alpha，李赫宰扑过来用犬齿摩挲那块炙人的腺体。

咬了下去。

7.

醒来时天还是黑的，李东海惊了一身冷汗，以为所有的一切都是梦魇。下一秒却被浑身散架般的疼痛刺的清醒过来，原是睡了一整天。身下的床单干爽洁净，他也不知道什么时候被人套上睡袍。

“醒了？”  
直到听到男人磁性的声音他才发现，整间屋子里，那股子混上甜牛奶的咖啡味，像极了营业了一整天的咖啡厅，慵懒又惬意。

李东海鼓起勇气转身，骨头却接二连三的抗议，他用尽全身力气忍住痛叫转过去，一不小心跌进对面深邃如海的眼神里。

“你被我标记了。”  
“我没标记过任何人。”  
“所以……”  
李赫宰笑起来——李赫宰真的没想过自己从见到这个小奶牛之后笑了这么多次，  
“以后和我一起干怎么样？”  
“报酬丰厚，还有固定床伴，包你满意。”

傻愣愣听着这一席话的李东海还没能反应过来，李赫宰便当他默认了，一把将人搂进怀里吻住还泛红的唇，

“我都等了好久了。”  
“我才刚睡醒！”  
“你都睡了一天了。”  
“你！”

“嘘，夜还长呢。”

FIN.


End file.
